Early Bird
Early Bird is mentioned name in the codenames on the membership list of the Demolation and believed dead for long time. Early Bird No one talks about the Early Bird, the one who wakes up the early morning and grabs the worm at the rate of the speed. No one knows the Early Bird. The Tombstone Labels Clayton McGram... The Zemo confuses that Clayton McGram is the only one of these two mystery people who brought a kid Tiffany McGram to the Zemo and then vanishes fast. That is why the Zemo realize how fastest and earliest powers of the Early Bird making the Zemo not able to see him. As the Zemo recognizes the real names on the list from the Demolation, they found the tombstone craving nad labelling the Clayton Earl McGram, Sr. In a honor of the Early Bird of Demolation. . Visiting a strange woman in Greece Visiting a strange woman who he knew in Greece, she freaked out to see someone who she thought was dead, but she was not sure. He finally saw her alive and decided to wait when the time is right. She wanted to believe that she saw the real lover of her--Clayton Earl! She decided to make a call at her teammates of the Demolation in which surprises Kelly so much to hear what she was saying. The War Between the Badlands and McGram Io and Jo tried to take Dakota and Oklahota down for the sake of their lives. They knew that the fight is only for the death and life on the matter of the rules of the Badlands. The McGram's Strange Meeting For those McGram family did not know that, they come at same time by freaking out to see each other. Jolie, Taffy, Io, Jo, Early Bird, and Starbird angrily meet each other by wondering what is going on. Early Bird is shocked that the Zemo and Star Litz comes to see Starbird, the one who makes a calling. However, Early Bird asks what is going on. Starbird angrily unmasks the mask of Early Bird and confuses by noticing the young face of the male who she can not believe her eyes! She says that can not be right! She says that her son died. She angrily tells him that he needs to stop being a dummy clone. Early Bird makes a return by grabbing Early Bird without anyone seeing who. Starbird is shocked to know that is Early Bird, but assumes that may be a clone. A bad seed between McGram and Badlands For those who grudges against each other, they are shocked to hear the names--Lakota and Clayton McGram on the honor list for the Zemo by asking why they are joining the Zemo. Lakota tells her sister and mother that is far enough and sees everything in what happened so fast, and is interrupted by her mother, the one who told her it was wrong and disrespectful. The McGram family is shocked to see Clayton and asks a doctor to scan the dna through Clayton if that is real son of Antoniki. Early Bird steals the dna in which a doctor calls the Zemo to find him. Zemo called Sunblacers for a little help Zemo called the Sunblacers for a little help. The Sunblacers come from the univeres to the Earth by asking what is going on. The Zemo tell the Sunblacers that they might fly faster and equally like Early Bird's powers. Antoniki McGram decides to join the Sunblacers on the behalf of the Zemo. The Zemo tells her that there may be some explanation why Early Bird is cloned or alive either way. They discovered that Early Bird is alive as much as Junco is. Antoniki asks Clayton why did he not come to her if he is not dead after all. He tells her that he can not tell things are real or not. She then asks him why he steals a dna. He tells her that he is afraid that a dna is bad luck for anyone to find out. She knows what he means by that. His son tells him that there is no such as bad luck. She turns to her son, telling him that Clayton meant that if anyone found out what it was and could able to find a way to kill the earliest thing that Early Bird can not fly faster or earlier. In the light of the revelation... Demolation turns out all they are alive after all. Chet is not a killer, then. They were brainwashed by someone and beleived dead and thought Chet was killing them. They assume either a lover of Chet or a brother of Chet did this in an order to save them all. Early Bird has spoken of Chet's brother once that he can see how fastest Chet's brother can run and wondered why he fought against the Destroyers. Chet asked if his brother was killed in the hand of the Destroyers' and Early Bird said, "Possibility. Could be." Category:Character Category:Demolation Category:Zemo Category:Sunblacers Category:Zemo Squad Member List